


【鼬佐】谈谈那对兄弟

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17





	【鼬佐】谈谈那对兄弟

第一次见到那俩兄弟时，一个冷漠地朝我点了点头，另一个被护在身后，抓紧他哥衣角的样子看着乖巧——露出来的眼睛却瞪得老大，生怕人不知道他抱着敌意。  
我咧了咧嘴，叫那个哥哥宇智波鼬，然后对着他的弟弟喊了句，小鬼。

不过对那位小哥的称呼，很快就从宇智波鼬变成了鼬桑。  
在我们这群平时风里来雨里去的大老粗里，宇智波鼬想不显眼都不行。第一天看到他教训他弟弟吃饭不要吧唧嘴，我们这群兄弟在一旁都要笑掉大牙了。敢情他还当这荒郊野岭的是他那宇智波大宅呢。不过我们笑他，他也没啥反应，倒是那刚才还在被他哥教训的小鬼转着眼珠瞪了我们一圈。看那小鬼细皮嫩肉的涨红了脸，我们笑得更欢了。  
但人真是不可貌相，宇智波鼬平时一副温和又礼貌的样子，两次搭档下来我就知道了他实际上是个固执到骨子里的强迫症和控制狂，还偏又是头脑聪明的天才。当然，这给作为搭档的我讨了不少清闲，大多数时候，我只用站在一旁等他指示，不费脑子地冲上去厮杀就好。他要走一步路，就一定会把接下来的可能性全都设想出来，还得配上相应的一二三四个方案。  
别看这小子年纪轻轻，却还挺会做人做事，两三次任务下来给我省了不少事，这轻松的待遇都堪称是在组织里过上养老生活了。我打心底里挺佩服他，也有意拉近一下和长期搭档的关系，干脆就半开玩笑地顺了他文绉绉的毛病，改口叫他鼬桑。  
有时候想想也是觉得挺不可思议，区区一个显赫家族的半大孩子，竟然会比我这个流浪多年的亡命徒想的还多，何况他还强得令人发指。  
真是世界之大无奇不有。

不过我知道，那些个毛病和心思，有一半都是因为他带着的那个小宇智波。  
过了一个月，即使知道了他的名字，我还是管那个小宇智波叫小鬼，他也真是个不折不扣的小鬼。  
小鬼有意克制着对他哥的依赖，可在我们这群见多了人的老滑头眼里哪藏得住。没个两三天下来，明眼人都看得出来这哥俩是彼此的死穴。有人的场合那孩子老是慢吞吞地落后两步，有点像是要急着撇清他们对兄弟来说过于黏糊的关系，目光却时不时就往鼬桑身上飘，坦诚得随便看一眼就明明白白。  
小宇智波大概是怕给他哥添麻烦才拉开了距离，不过我想，鼬桑可未必有意瞒着，不如说，张扬得倒有点像是炫耀了。他初来乍到就提出要带着弟弟出任务，全组织都嗤之以鼻——当然，两次高难度任务漂亮地完成下来后，就再没人吭声。  
但还是有个难题，小鬼在长身体，睡眠时间不比我们赶路的时候能一熬就是两三天，常常体力不支就要困倒。他那模范哥哥就把他抱在怀里——真奇了怪了，看着就是娇养的孩子在他哥怀里竟然怎么颠簸都睡得香甜。鼬桑就老像个袋鼠一样，速度不减地抱着他赶路。  
有天晚上我靠着树假寐，突然响起小鬼尖利的声音，听了两耳朵，竟然是在和他哥吵架。  
半天我才明白，白天鼬桑受的暗伤被小鬼发现了。他在指责他哥为什么带着伤也要坚持抱着他赶路。但是这吵架显然是小鬼单方面的，鼬桑只是温和地敷衍了两句，嘱咐他快点休息。  
他俩突然不说话了，我掀起眼皮瞄了一眼，那小孩竟然在掉眼泪。——他任务时被人打伤都没动静，我还是第一次看见他哭。  
哥哥。半晌，听到又有了声音，我立刻竖起了耳朵。小宇智波抽抽噎噎地发誓。我一定会变强的。  
这时我才突然想起来，鼬桑其实不也还只是半大孩子。看到做哥哥的那位脸上堪称暧昧的柔软神色，也才明白，执意要带着小鬼，大概不只是为了能够保护他。  
小宇智波对他哥可真有良心。

别说我八卦，出任务整天打打杀杀提心吊胆的，一有空闲了谁不愿意看点赏心悦目的玩意儿。

和这哥俩组队，日子过得还不算慢。  
小鬼七八岁时鼬桑坚持只教他忍术原理，不让他练习，一脸严肃地忽悠他说小孩子要先把身子骨长好。也不让他接触忍器，说危险。等他十多来岁了，这个坚持终于打破，于是那小家伙几乎是分秒必争地往小树林里跑。体术、忍术，拼了命地练习。  
他学不会他哥那套七拐八拐的战斗方式，就总来向我讨教。说是讨教，其实就是跑到你面前，把那张干干净净的小白脸一抬，哗啦啦地抛出来两个问题，好像你欠他似的必须回答他。  
这要挟完全没有气势，他甚至还不到我胸口高，脑袋可能还没我的手张开了大。不过看着那张覆满汗水的认真小脸，我能不回答他吗？我想着我还真挺喜欢他的。这小鬼说话算话，是个小男子汉。  
十二岁那年他开始在任务中帮忙（这在之前是鼬桑绝对禁止的），当然是从远离任务目标的杂活开始。他也不气馁，好歹在苦练过后，出任务的途中终于能够跟上我们的速度了，不再是那个需要他哥抱着的小孩子。  
但他们晚上还是一起睡。——我们出任务当然是在同一个地方歇脚，我是指，这俩兄弟会贴在一起睡，脸对着脸，胳膊挨着胳膊这样。我没有兄弟，不知道是不是全天下兄弟都那样亲密，但他俩做起来还挺普普通通的，看着也生不出啥违和感。  
直到有天气氛变得诡异起来，十二多岁的小宇智波整个早上都心不在焉，和他哥的距离至少比平时多出来小半米。我略带深意地看了一眼鼬桑，只见他和平时一样寡言少语，毫无表示，大衣仍然从下摆一丝不苟地扣到脖颈。  
你说，鼬桑不热吗。我转过头去问小鬼。这可都入夏了。  
他没回答，耳朵变得通红。  
阿拉拉。

小宇智波十四岁还是十五岁的时候，鼬桑把一份卷轴放在他面前。那份卷轴我曾见他在深夜涂写过。  
他俩都坐得很端正，避也不避地在我面前就谈了起来。我犹豫了一下，既然他俩没表示，我也就坐在一旁没走。  
这俩人是真没打算避开我，我不用刻意也听了个大概。  
佐助。鼬桑在小鬼面前一直都是温温和和的，这次的语气却庄重地有点冷硬了。他问，你想回家吗？  
我从一开始就猜到了灭门和叛逃背后会有一个巨大的秘密，可小鬼显然不是那么清楚，也不知道这些年鼬桑是怎么瞒住他的，竟然今天才把真相抛给他。  
那个卷轴上密密麻麻地写满了字，当年的真实情况、错综复杂的木叶政治网，鼬桑一点一点地解释给他弟弟听。  
所以说，这些宇智波真是些心软的烂好人。谈这种事情也不避一下我。  
讲完这些后，他开始说一个庞大的计划，从清除余孽到揭露真相，再到恢复宇智波的地位、名声，洗刷出一个干净的木叶。  
我无意听那些细节，只是心情复杂地看着认真研究的兄弟俩，他们坐着的时候，佐助总是会习惯性地微微靠向他哥，在鼬桑面前，他总像那个长不大的小鬼。  
我听着他们时不时的低语，突然觉得，这一幕不应该发生在“晓”阴暗潮湿的基地，他们也不应该忙于这些血腥肮脏的杀戮。

又过了一年，不知是不是终于开始担心起佐助的交友情况，突然有一天，鼬桑带回了一个聒噪的少年。后来才听说，是那小年轻执意要跟着鼬桑的，怪不得当时小宇智波是那个眼神。  
那个因为鼬桑加入“晓”的人，叫做迪达拉。  
说实话，我一开始可没想到他俩还真能成为朋友。  
佐助老是嫌他吵，这也是事实，有他在的时候连“晓”中（外表上）最有礼貌的鼬桑都会站得远一点。小宇智波跑去黏他哥，却被借口推开了，只好失落地耷拉着脸，听迪达拉的冷嘲热讽。  
鼬桑大概已经开始着手他的计划，他的个人任务越来越多，有意无意地把佐助推给我藏好。我们小队逐渐变成了我带着俩小鬼做搭档。这俩半大小孩整天吵吵闹闹，佐助比迪达拉成熟点，又被他哥惯得天地不怕，嘴巴厉害，软硬不吃，结果到最后总是演变成迪达拉一个人生气，我还得去顺顺毛。  
还好在实际战斗中他们的配合也不差，除了耳朵受了点罪，我倒也没比以前吃力多少。  
但即使有迪达拉分散注意力，小宇智波还是察觉到了他哥有事瞒着他。  
不过准确来说应该不算瞒，鼬桑要对付的那些人都很棘手，让不够独自对敌的弟弟暴露出来，可能会将情况变得更危险。即使明白这个道理——也可能是正是明白这个道理，佐助才总是闷闷不乐。  
他修炼得更勤奋了。有好几次，我和迪达拉早上没看到他，出去找，才发现他体力不支地睡在了树林里。  
这小鬼就这么在和迪达拉的吵闹中神经紧绷着咬牙等待，鼬桑终于还是不小心压下了最后一根稻草。  
那天是阿飞把鼬桑扛回来的，看到他哥浑身是血昏迷不醒的样子，他眼睛都红了。  
佐助几乎不眠不休地守在他哥身旁。其实鼬桑一定不会让自己陷入危及性命的险境，毕竟弟弟还在这。不过这次搞得是有点狼狈得让人看不下去，整整高烧加昏迷，在危险线边徘徊了三天。  
其实，以佐助现在的实力，被判定成累赘（不论哪个意义上都）实在是不太公正，于是这次我站在了他这边，默默拉走了迪达拉，让鼬桑清醒过来了能够和佐助独处一阵子。  
也不知道那天小宇智波跟他哥说了什么，下一个任务和之后的所有任务，他们兄弟都被分在了一组。

兄弟俩接的任务开始越来越多，越来越杂。我明白，是那个庞大的计划在缓缓推进。我和他们组队的时间越来越少，不过偶尔又重归一队了，还真有点让人怀念的味道。  
每次见到他俩，我都觉得佐助成长了。可没相处了五分钟，他小鬼的那一面就得暴露出来，任性锋利得比我还尖牙利嘴。我转头看鼬桑，他还是一如既往地冷淡温和，却又轻而易举地治他个服帖。  
嘿，这俩兄弟。  
最后一次在“晓”组织里见到这俩兄弟是五年前，也是他们绑定组队的三年后。  
集体会议的时候，他俩突然从座位上站起来，申请要退出组织。  
也不知道是使了什么手段，首领很随意地挥挥手，放他们走了。  
我和迪达拉、蝎（迪达拉后来的绑定搭档）半送半听命令监视他们到基地外，佐助一路上都在用亮闪闪的眼睛看着他哥。告别后我们转过身，还没走出两步，就听到鼬桑一把拉过人抱到怀里。  
所以我说他是在炫耀，这么多年了，还是那个令人汗颜的控制狂。  
他俩亲得难分难舍，不远处突然传来一声戏谑的口哨，我乐得抬头一看，果然是迪达拉。片刻后佐助把头埋在他哥肩上不吭声，脸颊通红。  
我还是第一次看到迪达拉在他面前占了上风。

他俩的住处还真难找。见到信纸前我都没听过那座小村庄，只能路上一点一点问，花了整整两三个星期。等到了他们落脚的地方，秋天都要过完了。  
推门进去的时候佐助正蹲在一片被栅栏围出来的小田梗里，低头检查着那片植物的长势。看叶子，好像是豌豆和卷心菜。  
他匆忙地抬起头，挑挑眉毛叫了名字算是打过招呼，举着沾满泥巴的手，示意他哥在屋里。接着又扒拉起那些叶子。  
我在他旁边站了一会儿，看他个没耐心的小鬼皱着眉头跟大爷似的拨弄花草，还挺新奇。  
鼬桑在屋里做饭，在我进门时嘱咐了一声换上拖鞋。还是老样子的强迫症。不过卸下那些沉重的担子后他看起来轻松了不少，神情和缓了很多，背脊也不再挺得那么直了，系了个围裙，在我好奇的注视下熟练地颠了颠锅。  
临走的时候被那个小宇智波塞了一袋子番茄，还有他哥自制的果酱。  
番茄要快点吃，放几天就变味道了。他小心地把装酱的罐子包上厚布，犹豫了一下，又别别扭扭地补充一句。随时再来。  
我伸手摸了摸他的头，说，知道了，小鬼。  
他横了我一眼，一把打开我的手，砰地一下关上了门。  
我拎着那一大袋土特产，回头望了望他们的房子。  
好像是书房的灯亮了。不知道这俩兄弟现在会读什么书呢。  
总不会是童话吧。  
我哼着调子，也不管村里的人对生客投来的好奇目光，边走边把袋子里的番茄塞进嘴里。  
别说，还挺甜。

END.


End file.
